The invention relates to a drive axle construction with a ring gear engaging a drive pinion.
The gearing employed in conventional drive axles tends to produce a substantial amount of noise whose main component is the noise due to the meshing of the ring gear with its drive pinion. The gear ring may in fact be said to act as a resonant body.